


Making Room

by FoxCarousel



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCarousel/pseuds/FoxCarousel
Summary: Taking place post chapter one, Susie slowly learns to let her walls down and develop relationships with others in the light world - one of which leads to romance.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday & Susie, Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 34





	Making Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> My name is Fox, and I am unimaginably attached to Deltarune. Susie specifically, as she struck a deep, personal chord with me - therefore I wanted to write a fic centered around her. I also happen to be absolutely weak for Suselle, so why not kill two birds with one stone?
> 
> Heads up: there’s material at the very end of this chapter that may be uncomfortable to some. In this specific case, verbal abuse. Such won't be in every chapter, and I'll give warning beforehand if it is.
> 
> Also, in case I failed in making it clear: my personal headcanon for Kris is that they use sign language to communicate.
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading!

"Do you see that?" One monster mumbled, leaning close to his friend.  
  
"I do, but.. I think my eye is playing tricks on me.."  
  
A medley of voices filled the lunch room. Groups of young monsters huddled together to discuss the anomaly, stealing an occasional glance at the pair sitting in the far corner. There was an unspoken understanding that specific table was territory of a particularly surly student no one dared to approach, much less sit with. For as long as anyone could remember, Susie sat alone in silence; yet today, she had company. Kris Dreemurr, the only human student, sat to her right - and the sight of them together was enough to make everyone speculate over one question:  
  
Why would Kris willingly sit within arm’s length of someone with such an abrasive reputation?  
  
No one had ever actually witnessed Susie beat someone up, but the fearful anticipation was still there. The whole room waited for her to start making those colorful threats, all while brandishing a mouth full of razors.  
  
Instead, Susie prodded her potatoes with her spork, gossip rolling off her shoulders like water over a duck's feathers. Slivers of her golden eyes peeked out from between thick, unruly hair as she examined the gravy slathered mush, nose wrinkling as she pushed the tray toward the center of the table. A tug on her sleeve made her turn her attention to Kris, who began to sign at her.  
  
_‘You’ll eat chalk, but not mashed potatoes.’_ They teased.  
  
“Hey, this crap looks like mud.” Susie protested, waving a hand dismissively toward the spurned spuds. “Not exactly what I’d call appetizing.”  
  
_‘But a pine cone is.’_  
  
“That was different! All I had to eat that day was chalk, I was starving.”  
  
_‘You also seemed willing to eat wo-‘_  
  
“Arright, wise ass,” she interrupted with one of her infamous predatory grins as she leaned in, flashing long fangs in jest, “you wanna play?”  
  
A short smile appeared on Kris’ face as they leaned back, waving open palms in her direction as if to say ‘nope, I’m done’. Susie sheathed her fangs with a satisfied smirk and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Thought not.”  
  
The sound of hooves against ceramic tile caught Kris’ attention as they drew near, and the human turned in their seat, spork still in their mouth. At first glance, all they noticed was the bright red and green checkered sweater. Only one person would wear something like that all year round.  
  
_'Hi Noelle.'_  
  
“Kris, Susie! Hi!” Her voice rang like a crystalline bell as she clutched books tight to her chest. Susie lazily looked over her shoulder, head tilted back. “Do you mind if I um, interrupt a moment? Or we can talk another time, if that’s ok!”  
  
_‘Sure.’_ Kris reassured. _‘Want to sit?’_  
  
“O-oh, no thank you! I usually spend lunch in the library. I just, um, had a question. For Susie.” The corners of her mouth trembled as she fought to keep a smile on her face. Susie blinked and straightened up, puzzled expression half masked under her thick hair.  
  
“Yeah? What is it?”  
  
Noelle’s shoulders hunched, lifting her books in front of her mouth. It took precious little effort to startle her; poor girl was the living embodiment of a deer caught in headlights.  
  
“R, right. I actually wanted to know if maybe you... if you… wanted to...” She mumbled into the back cover of her book, rose tinted cheeks half hidden behind the title.  
  
“Speak up, I can barely hear ya.”  
  
Noelle felt the corner of her mouth twitch, heart pounding in her ears. She cleared her throat, lowering her books to just under her chin. “I um... wanted to know if you… if maybe, you wanted to hang out. Today. A-after school.”  
  
Susie froze. The possibility that this was some sort of joke flickered across her mind. Why would anyone in the school willingly pursue her company? Even her friendship with Kris was founded upon an unusual set of strange and specific circumstances – not that she’d ever complain about it. But Noelle? She was the mayor’s daughter, a model student, and a beacon of thoughtfulness. It was a stark contrast to herself – the brute other students shrunk away from.  
  
Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't realize how long she let the silence stretch on for - or the confused expression she made, which could be easily misread as annoyance, given the clenched fangs. Noelle took a short step back, the tiny bit of confidence she mustered now deflated.  
  
“I, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered you! I don’t know what I was thinking, gosh, I...”  
  
The monsters eyes widened, partially visible between her bangs. Oh. Her invitation was serious. Noelle cast her eyes to the floor, ears set back in sheer embarrassment. She raised her fingertips to her forehead in an attempt to hide her heated face, continuing to stumble over words.  
  
“I-it was a stupid thought! I’m sorry, forget I said anything. I’ll just, um, leave you alone now. I’m sorry again.“  
  
The knot in Susie’s gut tightened with each apology, and her mouth finally obeyed her command to speak as Noelle turn away.  
  
“Hey!” Susie cut in with volume enough to catch her attention. Noelle flinched and whipped back around with large, bewildered eyes. Susie did her best to offer a reassuring grin, only for it to manifest as an awkward, toothy display. “Listen, you don’t have to, uh, apologize. Ok? Here, gimme your phone.”  
  
There was a moment of hesitation before Noelle slowly reached back to fetch her phone from her bag. The chatter around them continued as Susie silently added herself to Noelle's contacts, then handed it back over.  
  
“There. You can text me whenever. Sound good?”  
  
Met with silence, Susie squinted slightly as she examined Noelle's face. The girl's cheeks were still dusted pink, lips parted slightly as she stared down at the screen. She looked as if she'd just been handed the holy grail. It took a few moments, but Noelle finally raised her head.  
  
“Y, yes! I will text you later! Um, enjoy the rest of your lunch!”  
  
Before either of them could say another word, Noelle whipped around and rushed toward the cafeteria doors. Susie exhaled a long breath as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table, forearms crossed.  
  
_‘That could have gone worse.’_ Kris commented.  
  
A snort escaped her as she pinched between her eyes. It could have gone better. She was new to the whole ‘being friendly and open’ gig. There was never a doubt in her mind that it'd be difficult to break old habits, but damn - from an outsider perspective, that must have been painful to watch. She placed her palm down on the table, shifting her attention back to Kris.  
  
“You gotta admit, that was strange.”  
  
They gave a shrug. _‘She asked me about you a few days ago.’_  
  
“What?” One of her eyebrows arched up high. “Why?”  
  
_‘She wanted to know more about you. I told her you’re a nice person. She seemed excited to hear it.’_  
  
"O.. kay.”  
  
It still didn’t make sense. As outgoing as Noelle was with everyone, she always seemed to freeze up whenever they were in the same room. One time she actually fled. What changed?  
  
The remainder of the day went fairly quickly, the final bell yanking Susie from her desk nap. With a low groan in her throat, she lifted her sluggish head, joints loudly protesting her movements. Everyone around her rushed to cram their books in their bags. She just sat back in her seat, a large yawn escaping her. Oh, Noelle probably messaged her by now. As if on cue, she felt the phone in her pocket vibrate.  
  
_'Hi! It’s Noelle! Meet me outside the main doors?’_  
  
Of course she'd wait until after school hours to use her phone.  
  
_'Yeah. See you there.'_  
  
Still drowsy, Susie lumbered to the front entrance, feet half dragging behind her. With one arm raised to block the sun, she took a few steps beyond the doors and stopped, head turning this way and that. Noelle was short, but it’d be easy to spot antlers in a crowd, right? Students spilled out on either side of her, quickly shuffling passed.  
  
“Susie!”  
  
A euphonious voice called from behind her, and she turned to see Noelle trotting down the hall. It wasn’t until the doe stood right next to her that Susie realized how small she was in comparison. From hooves to the top of her head, Noelle only came up to her shoulders.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hi! So, um. I thought…” Noelle drew in a deep breath. “That you should join me for dinner? I’d be eating alone tonight otherwise - so company would be nice.”  
  
“Why alone?”  
  
“Well, my dad’s still in the hospital, but he should be leaving soon! And my mom.. She works late all the time.” Noelle lightly rocked back and forth on her feet. “Anyway, I just thought it’d be nice if we got something to eat together. B, but you don’t have to. I understand if you'd rather-“  
  
“You always dismiss yourself so quickly?” Susie interrupted with blunt delivery. Noelle’s jaw clenched, and she looked down at her legs, lightly scraping one hoof against the cement.  
  
“I.. I guess I do..”  
  
“Well, where should I meet you?”  
  
Noelle’s entire posture perked, ears straight up. “You'll come?”  
  
“Did you expect me to say 'fuck off'?”  
  
“I, w-well no, of course not! Um, maybe. Gosh, I’m sorry, Susie.” She stammered as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “Um, question – are you strictly carnivore? If so, QC Diner should have something for you, we can go there.”  
  
“Nah. I’ll eat almost anything” She gave a lazy shrug. "What time?”  
  
“I can be there at five! I have to visit my dad first.”  
  
“Alright. See you.”  
  
“Yes! Definitely!”

Noelle near pranced away, waving back over her shoulder. Susie stared after her until she vanished around the corner. A hand on her shoulder caught her off guard, and she whipped around.  
  
"Kris!" She exclaimed, thick brows furrowed. "Don't sneak up on me like that, I was about to clock you!"  
  
_'Sorry.'_  
  
"Good afternoon, Susie."  
  
The monster froze before looking over, met by the sight of a tall, white, caprine creature. Toriel adjusted the files in her arms and offered one of her welcoming smiles.  
  
".. Ma'am." She said quietly, hoping the teacher didn't hear that last bit. She was already on thin ice for expulsion - last thing she needed was to have another strike on her record.  
  
"It is nice to formally meet you.” She started as she pulled the doors shut, locking them with one hand. Susie's entire stance relaxed. Guess she didn't hear after all. “Kris has told me so much. What colorful adventures the two of you have."  
  
"Oh. Uh.." Susie made no comment, unsure of what exactly Kris mentioned.  
  
"My child has quite the imagination, do they not? In any case, I am glad you're having fun. Why don't you come over for dinner? I'm going to make a fresh snail pie." At that mention, Kris' nose wrinkled. "Then gingerbread cookies after, for dessert. You can stay as long as you like."  
  
_'She has plans.'_ Kris interjected.  
  
"Yeah, but thanks anyway, Ms. Dreemurr."  
  
"Just call me Toriel, child." She encouraged while placing a hand on Kris' back, steering them toward the car. "Don't be a stranger. Any friend of Kris is more than welcome in our home, at any time. Have a good night!"  
  
"G'night."  
  
Susie rubbed at the side of her face. Well, she had about an hour and a half to kill. What to do.  
  
Time ticked by slowly but surely. Susie mindlessly scrolled through her phone as she leaned back against the diners front window, one foot slowly tapping against the ground. Her eyes flickered to the top corner to check the time. 5:12 PM, twelve minutes passed the agreed meeting time.  
  
"H, hey!"  
  
Susie's head jerked up to see Noelle sprinting down the sidewalk, closing the distance between them with impressive time. She stopped in front of her, curled over slightly, taking a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry," Noelle huffed, an apologetic grin on her face, "I, I'm a bit late."  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Susie straightened up, hands in her pockets. Only someone heartless would be annoyed with Noelle for spending time with her ailing father. “Your dad doing okay?”  
  
“He insists he feels much better than he used to.” She replied, fretting over her reflection in the window as she smoothed her hair back into place. “We had a lot to talk about. We kinda lost track of time, I feel really bad.”  
  
“Nah, don’t. It’s alright.”  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Noelle smiled as she pulled open the door, gesturing for her to enter first.  
  
Susie stepped into the busy diner, the aroma of food and hum of conversation hanging in the air. Catti stood behind the podium, her cheek in one hand as she tapped away on her phone with the other.  
  
“Welcome to QC Diner, how many-” Her sentence cut short when she realized who stood in front of her. The fur on the back of her neck stood, whiskers twitching once.  
  
Noelle stepped out from behind Susie's towering frame and waved.  
  
"Hi Catti."  
  
"Noelle?" She questioned, taken aback by the girl's cheerful, at ease demeanor. "Table for.. two?"  
  
“Yes please."  
  
"O.. kay." Catti ushered them to the last open booth by the window, waiting for them to sit before handing out menus. "I'll be back."  
  
“Thank you." Noelle chirped, flipping the front cover open to review her options. "Do you know what you want?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The deer peeked over the top of her menu, noticing Susie had placed hers down at the corner of the table. Rather than pick a meal, she sat and stared at her claws, mindlessly picking at the cuticles in silence. The deer tilted her head, thick, golden locks spilling in front of her shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you going to order something?"  
  
"I can't, uh, pay for it."  
  
“That’s not a problem!” Noelle chimed, straightening up. “I’ll pay.”  
  
There was a pause before Susie looked up, eyeing the girl who so cheerfully sat across from her.  
  
“It’s no big deal!” Noelle quickly reassured. “I um, get an allowance every week for doing chores, and save most of it. I can cover both of us.”  
  
Such an offer was hard to resist, given the rumbling in her stomach. Susie's eyes shifted from Noelle to the menu. Claws clicked against the tabletop before she finally gave in, reaching for the booklet. "Uh, well. If you say so."  
  
“I do." Noelle affirmed, resting her face in her palms and watching Susie with a smile. "Do you like milkshakes? They make great milkshakes here.”  
  
"Sure.”  
  
“Ready to order?” Catti interrupted, pulling a notepad from her apron. With a pen in paw, she used the back of her wrist to brush her bangs to the side.  
  
“I think so!” Noelle held out her folded menu. “One Spring Greens Sandwich, please. And two milkshakes. One strawberry, and one, uh. What flavor would you like, Susie?”  
  
“Chocolate. And the QC Burger.”  
  
“Got it.” Catti clicked her pen shut before collecting their menus and heading to the counter.  
  
Susie slouched forward to rest her elbows on the table, staring over Noelle's shoulder out the window. Dark clouds rolled in, blocking out the remaining sunlight. One corner of her mouth pulled back slightly. It got dark early now. The thought of walking home after sunset was not a pleasant one.  
  
“… Susie? Did you hear me?”  
  
"Huh?”  
  
“I asked if you maybe, um, wanted to be partners? For the group project." She began, curling a lock of her hair around her pointer finger. “I already mentioned it to Kris, they're okay with it! I just thought, it could be, um, fun?”  
  
There were many words Susie would choose to describe her feelings toward school work. 'Fun' was not one of them.  
  
“Uh.. if Kris is fine, then okay.” She responded, skeptical. Somehow, Noelle thought being paired with her - a student nearly flunking - would be fun, rather than detrimental to her academic standing. Bemused as she was, Susie found humor in the afterthought that followed. “Berdley’s gonna lose his shit.”  
  
“O-oh, yeah, he is.” Noelle couldn’t help but let out a short chuckle. “I’ll ask Ms. Alphys tomorrow before class. That way he can’t, um, speak over me.”  
  
Silence fell between them once more, and Susie looked back toward the kitchen window. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Noelle fidget in her seat. Catti soon returned with their milkshakes, wordlessly placing them down before helping the next table over.  
  
“Susie?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Do you mind if I, um, ask you a few questions?” Her shoulders shrugged up, head tilted as she grinned nervously. “I mean, no one knows anything about you, and I’d like to.”  
  
“… Why?” She looked back over with narrowed eyes, and Noelle’s ears fell back.  
  
“I just.. Really want to get to know you, is all-“  
  
“But why?” She interjected, with more volume than intended. Noelle recoiled, shrinking back into her seat. "I just can't figure you out."  
  
"Wh... what?"  
  
Susie gestured to her with one hand. “You’re Noelle **freaking** Holiday. You’re at the top of our class; a literal ray of sunshine. And yet for some reason, you’re so… so _eager_ to be associated with someone like _me_? My reputation isn’t a secret. Are you that clueless? Or do you just want a front row seat to the shitshow?”  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Susie felt her throat tighten. Noelle’s body curled in on itself and she raised her glass to her mouth, ears folded back as she stared down into her milkshake. The silence was deafening. Susie struggled to piece together an apology, or any words at all, and her insides felt as if they’d explode out of her as she watched the doe’s eyes mist over.  
  
Then, Noelle broke the silence.  
  
“I... I just think you’re cool, Susie.” The response was delivered with a frail voice. She placed her glass back down on the table, only to start wringing her wrist. “I think that maybe you have a good heart, n, not so deep down. Kris said...”  
  
Her voice trailed off. Susie sighed heavily as she slouched back against the booth, one hand carding through her bangs to push them out of her face. Her throat burned like wildfire. There were a few ways she could apologize and explain herself. None of them felt sufficient, but she still needed to try.  
  
“Look, I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on you like that.” She rubbed her shoulder with one hand, lowering her head while giving a crooked, apologetic smile. “I’m just… not used to this, y’know?”  
  
Noelle raised her head, just enough to make eye contact. “Used to what?”  
  
“This. People wanting to, uh...” Susie turned her gaze away as she made a vague gesture with her hand, smile fading. “Be my friend. Get to know me. On a personal level, or.. any level at all.”  
  
Susie didn’t look up, but could feel Noelle’s gaze like a heavy weight on her hunched shoulders. She lightly tapped a claw against the wood, unsure of what to say or do next – when was the last time had this type of discussion, if ever? Emotions weren’t her forte; she’d only just begun trying to sort them out a few days ago.  
  
Something brushed against her knuckles, and her fingers quickly curled in. Susie's head swung back over to see Noelle's hand resting gently on top of her own, and looked up.  
  
“Is it really so bad, though?”  
  
The question caught her off guard, even more than the contact. How could Noelle smile at her, even after her outburst? It reminded her of Ralsei's unwavering determination to see the best in her. Susie’s gaze fell from Noelle's face to their hands, then back up again.  
  
_If you NEVER let your guard down, you might just… hurt someone you care about._  
  
Ah, right. Words from her own mouth. Here Noelle was, trying so hard to be friends, and she nearly tore it to pieces with the very habits she was trying to break. Her shoulders fell as she exhaled the deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.  
  
“No. I s’ppose not.”  
  
Noelle’s hand lingered a few moments longer before she pulled away. Catti approached, balancing a large black tray with their food on one paw.  
  
“Spring Green Sandwich and a QC Burger. Enjoy.”  
  
The deer eagerly picked up her sandwich, taking a large bite into fresh, crunchy greens. Susie pulled the plate closer to herself, only to pause and look back up at Noelle. She lightly bit her bottom lip, mulling a thought over before speaking.  
  
“Hey, Noelle?” The doe looked up as she chewed. Susie lifted a hand to rub her neck, pressing her back against the booth cushion. “If you still want to ask me any of those questions you, uh, can.”  
  
Noelle’s face lit up as bright as the sun itself, excitement flickering in her eyes.  
  
“When is your birthday? I always make my friends a gift for their birthday. I’d like to make something for you, too!”  
  
“October 15th.”  
  
“What? Ooh, I just missed it…” The deer pouted, and Susie couldn’t help but snort. “Hey, this is serious!”  
  
“It’s really not.” She replied, masking laughter behind a fake cough.  
  
Noelle hummed as she tapped a finger against the table. “I can always make you something now...“  
  
“Don’t drive yourself crazy.” Susie mumbled with her mouth full. “It was a month ago. We just became friends. It’s not important.”  
  
“Wh... what do you mean not important?” Noelle balked in response, as if she just said something completely out of line. “It’s your birthday, of course it’s important!”  
  
Susie clicked her fangs shut, taken aback by such a strong reaction to her passive comment. She was so used to the day coming and going without a fuss being made. Without well wishes, gifts - or even an acknowledgement.  
  
“Uh, well… If it’ll make you feel better, go for it, I guess.”  
  
“I will! What are your favorite colors? I need to know, for your gift.”  
  
She thought of her outfit in the Dark World, and how cool it made her feel; the large spiked bracelets, specifically. “Gold and black.”  
  
“Oh, good choice. The gold will match your eyes.”  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
“Oh, it’s February 13th.”  
  
“I thought you’d say December 25th.”  
  
Noelle tittered, a grin spreading across her face. “I wish. That'd be _amazing_.”  
  
Conversation with Noelle Holiday flowed much smoother, and was much more pleasant, than Susie originally anticipated. When she received the invitation to dinner, she expected a meal with failed attempts at small talk and large gaps of awkward silence, sitting wordlessly as each minute dragged on for an hour. They were so different - what could they possibly have to talk about?  
  
A great deal, apparently.  
  
An hour passed before they realized it. The bill was paid a while ago, yet they continued uninterrupted, until Noelle's phone lit up. Susie caught a glance at the screen before she lifted her phone from the table. ‘Mom’.  
  
“Oh. Mom says the weather’s going to be bad. She asked me to head home now.” Noelle explained as she replied to the text. “I’m sorry for cutting this short.”  
  
“Eh, don’t apologize.” Susie reassured. “She's just worried about you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” She replied with a smile. “Anyway, I’ll see you in class tomorrow, right?”  
  
“I can't let you walk home alone." Susie slid from the booth seat. "You're so small and jumpy. The big bad human might get you."  
  
“I..! I’m not…!” She turned red to the tips of her ears, tail bristling. "I was scared of that when I was like, _five!"_  
  
Susie couldn’t help but laugh, head tossed back as her shoulders shook. Noelle's cheeks puffed up in response to her tease.  
  
“Don't look like that.” Susie snickered, pushing the door open. “Come on.”  
  
Noelle quickly deflated and followed Susie out, trotting to keep up with her long gait. “So, um. How far out of your way are you going for me?”  
  
“Not far." She replied. "We make the next left and then your place is right there, yeah? I live in one of the red brick buildings directly east.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s where you live.” Noelle hummed, and thought of how she could see the apartments from her bedroom window, the roofs peeking over distant treetops. Then, her eyebrows creased. “Wait. How do you know where I live?”  
  
“Everyone knows where you live. The fancy place behind tall gates; that's the Holiday mansion.”  
  
“O-oh... Right.”  
  
The wrought iron gates towered high above the pair as they approached, keys in Noelle's hand. Susie silently stood back, fingers curling and relaxing as she recounted the evening in her head. All she kept going back to was the moment of her outburst, Noelle's dejected expression seared into her mind.  
  
“See you tomorrow morning, Susie.” Noelle looked back over her shoulder with a smile. “Get home safe, okay?”  
  
“Wait.” Susie reached out and grabbed her arm. Noelle looked down at the large hand around her elbow, then back up to meet golden eyes. “I want to apologize again. For talking to you like that. You didn’t deserve it, I’m just…”

Susie gestured to herself, struggling to find the right words.  
  
“I know. It’s ok.” Noelle reassured, her voice soft. “I don’t think less of you for it. I don’t hold it against you, either. In fact I, um, really enjoyed your company. You… You’re a better person than you think, you know.”  
  
“W-well…” Susie sputtered, whipping her head away. She raised one arm to scratch at the back of her head. “… I’m trying.”  
  
“You are. And for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing well.”  
  
Iron hinges creaked as Noelle pushed the gate open and stepped through the entrance. Only when Susie heard the lock click shut did she look back over. From behind the iron bars, Noelle smiled at her, warmth reaching her chocolate eyes.  
  
“Goodnight, Susie. Thank you for walking me home.”  
  
“… G’night.”  
  
She lingered as Noelle retreated down the long, winding driveway, waiting for her to be safely inside before turning away.  
  
_Plip._  
  
A raindrop hit the tip of her nose, and she looked up at the angry sky. It seemed as if the clouds would erupt any moment now. Her feet moved on their own, carrying her home as fast as they could. The downpour started as soon as the door closed behind her. She sucked in a deep breath, straightening up and looking out the lobby window. That was narrowly avoided, she thought, and turned away.  
  
With a heavy exhale through her nose, Susie leaned against the elevator wall and pulled her phone from her pocket. Three new messages, all from Noelle. She brushed her hair out of her face, and with a tap of a finger, pulled up the thread.  
  
_‘Please let me know when you get home! Walking alone at night isn’t safe.’_  
  
_‘Also, thank you having dinner with me. I really appreciate the company. We should hang out again.’_  
  
_‘I mean, if you want. Don’t feel like you have to.’_  
  
_‘Just got in.'_ Susie's finger hovered over the keys for a moment before she continued. _‘But yeah, we should. That was nice. Thanks again for paying.’_  
  
Sent, phone locked. The dark screen mirrored her face back at her, and she froze. Was she smiling? She hadn't even realized it, or how content she looked.  
  
_Ding!_  
  
Susie pushed herself from the wall with her heel as the elevator doors opened. Her arms fell to her side, phone gripped in hand as she made her way down bleak, grey halls. Twice in a row, the text notification went off; both Noelle again.  
  
_‘I’m so glad! I have to focus on homework now, but we can talk more before class.’_  
  
_‘Or after.’_  
  
Susie snorted. Yeah, she was rarely on time, if ever.  
  
_‘Anyway! Thanks for following up. Can’t wait to talk again tomorrow. :D’_  
  
Can’t wait to talk, huh?  
  
Keys jingled as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, eyes still on her phone as she stepped inside. The glow from the screen was dull against old, dusty, peeling walls. Her thumb moved across the keys to reply as she pushed the door shut behind her.  
  
_‘Yeah, talk to you tomorrow.’_  
  
As soon as she hit send, a gruff voice spoke up from across the room.  
  
“The hell are you smilin’ about?”  
  
It was a cold snap back to reality. Nothing made her muscles lock faster than the sound of his voice. Her teeth clenched for a moment as she felt her heart drop. Silently, slowly, she turned in his direction. She noted how he sat in that ratty old armchair - one leg crossed over the other, fingers steepled, as if he were about to conduct an interrogation. Between the heavy bags under his eyes, and the sharp fangs overhanging his bottom lip, he was as uninviting as ever.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Nothing.” She mumbled, hiding her hands in her pockets as they balled into fists.  
  
“People don’t smile for no reason.” He grunted, eyebrows creased heavily over yellow, slitted eyes. “For all I do, y’still have the nerve t’lie to my face. What a god damn awful habit you’ve got there.”  
  
Susie glared as he pushed himself up from his chair. Reflexively, she took a step back as he drew near, her back hitting the door. He leaned in close, the unmistakable stench of booze on his breath, and she couldn't help but flinch as he lifted a hand.  
  
"Unlock your phone and give it to me. Now."  
  
Reluctantly, she dropped it into his outstretched palm, watching tight-lipped as he invaded her privacy yet again, without an iota of shame or remorse. One of his brows raised, and Susie immediately knew he found her messages with Noelle. His piercing eyes flicked up to meet hers.  
  
“Who th’hell is Noelle?”  
  
She swallowed hard, casting her gaze away from his.  
  
“A friend.”  
  
He let out a harsh laugh, as if those two words were the punchline to the funniest joke he'd ever heard. "Who would be friends with you?"  
  
The corners of her mouth twitched back, teeth clenched tight as he busied himself reading the thread. Then he looked up, fingers curling tight around her phone. “You’ll get this back in the morning.”  
  
Dismissively, he turned and trudged toward the hallway. Her body felt as hot as her anger, and she couldn't stop her mouth before it spoke.  
  
"You can’t-"  
  
“D’you pay for it?” He hissed over his shoulder, mocking demeanor transformed into a rage. “No, but you certainly fuckin’ act like it."  
She went stiff again as he turned and pointed at her with one long, sharp claw. "All y’do is leech off others. You’ll do well to remember you own nothing. Nothing at all. Be **grateful** I even let you live here.”  
  
All she could do was watch as he disappeared around the corner, leaving her to stand in the dim lit room. The rain outside sounded as if it were pounding the windows, wind howling in fury. She waited until she heard his door close to head to her room. Anger bubbled hot under her scales, screaming for her to lash out, break something - but the fear of giving him any gasoline to fuel his fire quickly smothered her own. Instead, she threw herself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and watching the fan blades slowly turn. What else was there to do, but attempt to sleep.  
  
She rolled onto her side, body curling up as she stared at the window shutters. The glow of street lamps came through the slats, casting bars of dim light against her and the wall.  
  
_Can’t wait to talk again tomorrow._  
  
Susie remembered Noelle’s last message to her. The kindness that small deer showed her was a far cry from anything she experienced in this hell. She half buried her face in the pillow and allowed her heavy eyes to close, knowing the sooner she fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come.


End file.
